Animal I have become
by ohshizim15
Summary: This is my first fic ever so please don't be to hard on me when reveiwing. This fic is about naruto and what it would be like if he learned to sychronize with his tailed beast.
1. Jinchuriki form

Jinchuriki Form

Arthur notes: This Naruto fic starts after the Wave arc of the anime. Their might be some crossovers so I'm just putting this in hear just in case. I do not own Naruto or any other shows presented in this fic in anyway shape or form so you can't sue me! But OC characters that might make an appearance are mine. Now that that's out of the way let the fic and meaningless violence begin!

Naruto's P.O.V*

After we arrived in Konohagakure* we went straight to the Hokage and gave him the mission report. I and my team mates stead at ease while Kakashi our teams Jonin sensei gave the mission report to the old man. After that was over we left the Hokage's tower and Kakashi informed us we had the day off considering we just finished a C-rank turned A-rank mission.

I left without much as a word and went to a training spot in the woods with wooden dummies and the like.

"Why the heck am I so USELESS?" I yelled as I punched a training post over and over again until my hands bleed.

It probably was a stupid idea but then again I didn't care.

If it were not for that stupid nine tailed fox me and my team mate Sasuke would have surly been killed by our enemy the ice wielding Haku. Although he did not plan on even killing us from the start he could have if he wanted to.

That's what gets to me. Haku and I when we talked were almost like brothers yeah but it still does not lessen the fact that I'm useless.

Everyone is stronger than me in some way. The Sasuke-teme* has his Sharingan*, Sakura-chan is really smart, and all the rookies have clan training or bloodlines*.

'_What the hell do I have?!' _I screamed in my mind.

Then when I punched the training log I had been beating up it went flying backwards and hit a tree which in turn made the tree fall over with a crash.

'_**ME'**_. Said a deep malevolent voice. I looked around wildly looking for the source of the voice when all of a sudden I got this queasy feeling in my stomach and all of a sudden I was in a dank dark sewer like place.

And in front of me was a giant cage or gate or something. All that was keeping the gates closed was a peace of paper with the word seal on it.

Giant red glowing slit eyes appeared behind the gate with a set of razor sharp teeth as big as man. I looked up at it in fear then I realized what this thing was.

"Y… Your Kyuubi!"* I managed to stutter out.

"**Well its nice to see that your not that stupid".**

Shaking my head from the shock I looked up at the giant nine tailed fox sealed within me and glared. "What the hell do you want you stupid fox?!"

"**SHUT UP!"** It roared. The force of the roar was so strong I actually hit a wall and fell back into the shallow water of the sewer.

Seeing me get back to my feet it continued. **"Now listen gaki* we are stuck together for the rest of your mortal life we need to cooperate with each other."**

"I DODN'T NEED YOUR HEL-

"**YES YOU DO!"**

"**You ranted on about how everyone is stronger than you and they either have training or a bloodline. Well guess what you have me. A giant nine tailed fox with an unlimited amount of chakra*."**

Well he did have a point. "But how do I know if I can trust you?"

"**Kit*I promise that I will not do anything to hurt you or your friends and a kitsune always has to keep its promises. But only on one condition.**

"Well what is that?" I said some what guarded.

"**When ever you fight you use my chakra instead of that pathetic human chakra and if the fight gets really nasty you let me out.**

"NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU-

"**SHUT UP!" **Silence **"Now your not really letting me out of the seal. In a way your transforming into me."**

"What?"

"**Well all jinchuriki have the ability to transform into the tailed beast sealed within them. But it could shorten the life span of the jinchuriki* if the host and the beast are not on good terms. We need to be on the same page here."**

Naruto stopped and thought about the decision he was about to make something he rarely ever did. On one hand he could gain a very valuable ally. The Kyuubi no Yoko was an age old natural disaster that with one swing of its nine tails could flatten a mountain or could send title waves crashing to shores. It had near limitless chakra and massive strength. Some would say he would be stupid not take the offer.

But kitsune have a reputation for being tricksters he could be walking straight into a trap. How could he know if this was not just some elaborate plan to break the seal and take over his body?

It's the fox's fault that everyone in his village hates him. It's the fox's fault that he has no friends. It's the fox's fault he has no family. With all these thoughts running through his head Naruto got angrier and angrier.

The Kyuubi must have sensed his anger and he started to talk.

"**Even if it is some what my fault that your village hates you does it even make it right for them to hate you in the first place? You're the one that holds me back from destroying their village they should be praising you."**

Naruto just stood there not knowing what to say.

"**But they don't do they? Instead they kick you around or just ignore you like some broken relic they wish to be forgotten. I have come to terms with the fact that I'm stuck in here and I'm not getting out. But at least I can help my jinchuriki out instead of laying around hear doing nothing. And like I said before even I the Kyuubi no Yoko the strongest of the bijuu is still a kitsune and kitsune always have to keep their promises."**

Naruto stood there shocked at what he just heard. The fox thought he should be praised? But still what if the seal breaks? And when the Kyuubi is out he'll-

"**Did I not just tell you a kitsune always has to keep its promise? If we don't…..well lets just say we die a horrible painful death."**

Naruto thought about it a couple more minutes. If the fox breaks a promise he will die? He has heard of the legends of kitsune and how they could make illusions so elaborate they can not be told from reality. Or how they could fly, or transform into anything they wanted to. And how they manipulate fire and see into the future. But despite being tricksters by heart they always have to keep their promises. Apparently the Kyuubi is no exception to the rule.

Naruto sighed and hoped he was making the right choice. "Ok fox how are you going to help me?"

The Kyuubi smiled that fox grin and told him what he was planning to do.

"**Well first I'm giving you the amount of chakra you drew from me when you fought that ice wielder weather you like it or not but first you have to distort the seal a little."**

"HEY I thought you sai-

"**YOU ARE NOT BREAKING THE SEAL! Your just weakening it enough to allow you access to the one through eight tailed transformations."**

"The what?"

"**When you start to use a large amount of my chakra you will form a shroud of chakra around your body depending on how much chakra you have drawn depends on the amount of tails. One through the third tail you are just surrounded in a cloak of my chakra. The fourth through the sixth tail you will become a miniature Kyuubi. And the seventh through the ninth tail you will….basically become me although the seventh and eight tailed transformation will be rather incomplete. They will still be enough to defeat most kage level ninja."**

'I could beat a KAGE!' If I master the Kyuubi's chakra not only will I have my own trump card I would be one step closer to my dream of being Hokage…..and I could just step on my enemies!

"**KIT you can't just go around transforming into a giant fox whenever you have a fight not only would you scare your comrades half to death you would be wasting energy. Its better to go into your three tailed transformation first then your sixth tail and if that fails then you let out the eighth tail."**

"WAIT! Why can't I use the ninth tail?"

"**Well because if you did you would break the seal but the eighth tail should be more than enough for anything you might come across."**

'If I can show them I can control the power they fear and use it to protect them maybe they will stop fearing and hating me.' "Ok fox I'm in."

Arthur notes: OK here are some definitions to some thing you might not know:

Hokage: Fire shadow

Kyuubi no Yoko: Nine tailed demon fox

Kitsune: Spirit fox

Konohagakure: Village hidden in the leaves

Bijuu: Tailed beast

Jinchuriki: Power of human sacrifice

Chakra: Physical and spiritual energy used to perform jutsu*

Jutsu: Ninja techniques

Sharingan: Copy wheel eye


	2. Jinchuriki form part 2

Jinchuriki Form part 2

Arthur notes: I was not really expecting to get reviews so quickly. It might not be much but I love writing anyway so I might as well get the second chapter up. As for the pairings I really don't know what I'm going to do. One person suggested Naruto and Ino and I guess I could go with that, Ino is one of my favorite female Naruto characters but I'm kind of having trouble deciding here. You guys can have a poll and vote on it, I'm not voting because one I think that's cheating and two I want to know what you guys think and that would be pointless if I interfered in any way. Also I'm not really trying to make Naruto super powerful; I'm trying believe it or not to make him more like Gaara. Gaara is in his jinchuriki form or the state of him being taped into his tailed beast's charka all the time that's how he is able to control sand and has the shield of sand protecting him constantly without him even wanting it. If Naruto was able to be in his jinchuriki form all the time as soon as a wound appears on his body it would probably already be healed (depending on how serious the wound is but he healed from a chidori* to the lung in seconds so the rate at which he heals in his jinchuriki form has to be astounding). Also he would be able to blow away his enemies with a wave of his hand or cancel out on coming attacks just by roaring. He will not magically become this super badass ninja, change his wardrobe, and start acting like Uchiha Itachi those who know Itachi's character know what I mean. He will have some….personality quirks though. And he will not grow fox ears and a tail I find that to be highly unoriginal no offence and just plain stupid. Well enough of my talking. I don't own Naruto or as I said before any other show that might make an appearance in this fic, but OC characters that might make an appearance are mine. Now let the kung-fu fighting begin.

Naruto's P.O.V*

Naruto sat up steadily wondering what had just happened and came to the conclusion that he must have passed out. He looked around studying his environment through blurry innocent blue eyes and scratched his unruly blond hair. He looked towards the sky and saw that it was dusk and that he should be heading home. But wait was that whole business with the fox a dream? 'Am I imagining thin-

'**I'm not part of some meat bag's imagination!'**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

'**SHUT THE HELL UP!' **

Silence. '**Ok meat bag its time to start training you in the art of using my chakra effectively.'**

"WAIT how the hell can I still hear you?"

'**I live in your mind you retard.' **

"Oh….right I almost forgot." Naruto said sheepishly. The fox just rolled his eyes in his cell thinking that this is going to take awhile.

'**Ok gaki* its time to train but first like I said before you have to distort the seal.'**

Naruto looked up into the sky and saw that it was nearly dark.

"Do I have to do this now fox? Can't we do this tomorrow?" Naruto asked tiredly.

The Kyuubi grinned inside his cage and said. '**Gaki when you're done mastering my chakra not only will it eliminate the need for you to sleep a day in your life again it will allow you to become one of the strongest ninjas ever. Mastering my chakra has to be like an S-class justu or something.'**

Naruto laid there and absorbed the information Kyuubi just told him. He would never have to sleep again! That was just too good to be true. Most humans spent their time during the night sleeping and sleeping take up a lot of time. At least eight hours a night, that's like eight hours of his life gone….every single night. But if he did not have to sleep he could spend his time training to become even stronger…..and eating ramen!

"Ok fox what do I have to do to distort the seal?"

'**Well first go deeper into the forest I have a feeling this is going to cause a huge chakra surge.'**

Naruto steadily stood up and looked around him just to make sure no one was watching him and then bound off deeper into the forest. As he jumped from tree to tree he still wondered if what he is doing is the right choice. Was the fox really telling the truth? Well when he said that if he ever broke a promise he would die his voice sounded truthful enough….as about as truthful as a demon fox's voice gets.

'**Kit you still doubt me?'**

Naruto almost fell from the tree he landed on and remembered that the fox lived in his mind so it could hear all his thoughts. Wait will he ever get any privacy?!

'Well you did kind of go on a bloody rampage and kill half a thousand people and almost destroyed an entire village.' Naruto deadpanned.

'**WELL IT WAS NOT LIKE IT WAS MY FAULT!'**

Naruto stopped on a branch and gained a thoughtful expression. 'What do you mean it wasn't your fault?'

The Kyuubi sighed. Should he tell him or not? It won't really hurt to tell him the reason why he attacked in the first place but he had have to warn him not to go shouting it to anyone they would think he was crazy.

'**Well in all honesty my attack on Konoha was not entirely my fault the bulk of the blame goes to a man named Uchiha Madara.'**

Everything froze in Naruto's eyes. Uchiha as in Sasuke-teme's clan? But aren't they all dead?

'Fox isn't he dead?'

'**I highly doubt it the man if you can even call him that anymore has been living for over a hundred years.'**

Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head comically. 'Over a HUNDRED YEARS?! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!'

'**Kit you would be surprised by what a person could do with ninjutsu almost anything is possible. Now don't go shouting this to anyone this guy is suppose to be dead and you would look really crazy telling someone that a man that is hundreds of years old caused an event that happened only twelve years ago.'**

Naruto after recovering from the shock that someone could live so long nodded. But he was angered by the fact that the reason why so many feared and hated him was this mans fault. Now Naruto contrary to popular belief is not as stupid as he seems. He knew that if he ran blindly into this man trying to kill him he would probably be dead in the blink of an eye. This guy controlled Kyuubi the strongest of the tailed beast to do his dirty work. That should be impossible, and he has lived for hundreds of years. This guy has WAY more experience that he could possibly ever have. Better to leave him alone and concentrate on the matter at hand. 'But if I ever run into the guy later on in life I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!'

Naruto finally made it to an empty clearing. He looked around making sure it really was clear and took in a breath and exhaled.

'Ok fox before I do this I want to know why you are helping me.'

'**Well first off if you die I die and I do not want to die, two I'm bored as hell in here, and three when you use my chakra I feel everything you feel including the blood of your enemies hehehe.'**

'That was slightly creepy so when I'm using your chakra what can I do?!' Naruto ask latterly bouncing around the clearing. He was always…..hyperactive.

'**Well my chakra will improve every physical expect of your body. You will have increased speed, enhanced strength, your healing rate will sky rocket, and you will be able to blow away opponents with a wave of your hand and block enemy kunai or even jutsu with a simple roar. As you draw more of my chakra these abilities will only increase in power and by the fourth tail you will be able to perform a favorite among the tailed beast "The Menacing Ball".'**

The way Kyuubi said menacing ball got Naruto really interested. 'Kyuubi what is "The Menacing Ball"?'

The Kyuubi smirked devilishly and began an explanation of his most favorite attack. **'Well kit the menacing ball is a devastating attack that can destroy nearly any obstacle only the strongest of defenses has any hope of blocking it. First you gather a large amount of chakra from the air or your body and gather in front of your mouth into a ball. You then compress the ball until it's about the size of a rice ball but it really depends on how big the beast is. You then fire it at accelerated speeds and once it gets a few miles away or it hits the target it explodes, disintegrates, or blows away the target in a shockwave it really depends on the tailed beast though.'**

Naruto by now was doing cartwheels around the clearing he would be able to blow stuff up! This just kept getting better and better.

'Ok fox how do I distort the seal?!' Naruto asked impatiently.

'**Ok first we have to synchronize with each other we have to be as one. The feeling that synchronizes us is anger so you have to have a feeling of great anger.'**

Naruto never got angry over no reason so this is a problem. Maybe if focused on all the bad in his life it would work. He remembered all the lonely days he sat at the park watching as parents rushed their kids away from him, he remembered all the lonely birthdays, all the glares full of anger hatred or fear. And more then anything he remembered being called the dead last the dropout the fool the dope*.

He got angry more angry then he has ever been in his life.

He went straight into the one-tailed state then he skipped the second and went into the third. As the Kyuubi's blood red chakra bubbled the skin on his face started to peal off reveling the hot chakra beneath then in an instant explosion of chakra he was covered in the demon fox shroud with everything down to the fox ears being solid. His whole body was covered in the demon fox's chakra mixed with his own blood. His face was covered in a black mask made of chakra with his mouth being jagged teeth and his eyes losing all its characteristics and being nothing but glowing white circles. He was in the four tailed state.

It was a nice quite night in the village hidden in the leaves. Everything was peaceful and the stores that were still open were receiving good business. Everything went to hell. Out of no where a hurricane wind blew everything that was not nailed down flying. Trees blew over; carts went flying, windows shattered, the animals were going crazy. Everyone knows when animals start acting weird it's usually not a good sign.

Sandaime's* P.O.V*

The Sandaime was just sitting at his desk smoking his pipe and finishing the last of his paper work. Naruto had been extremely quite when his team came into his office to hand in their mission report. He was expecting him to jump around and brag about how awesome he was for completing an A-rank mission.

His thoughts were cut short when the windows in his office shattered and everything that was not nailed down including his paper work went flying all over the place. Then the wind stopped. If you were a shinobi you could sense the chakra that had been in that gale force. It was a very familiar chak-

Sarutobi Hiruzen also known as the Third Hokage froze.

"Oh shit."

As the Anbu* got closer to the area where Kyuubi's chakra manifested the chakra increased. You could literally feel the killer intent in the air. Disturbingly you could also smell the sent of blood. Then a sight that they never wished to ever see again made its appearance known.

In an explosion of chakra but not as big as the last on a giant blood red fox towered above the forest. It was missing fur and skin and you could see all the muscle tissue on the giant fox. It was still missing some muscle tissue though and what scared them is that not only was the Kyuubi's chakra still increasing this monster had seven tails.

________________________________________________________________________

Arthur notes: Here are some more definitions

Sandaime: The Third

P.O.V: Point of view

Chidori: One thousand birds

Anbu: The Black Ops

Dope: Dead last

Chan: Used for girls

Kun: Used for boys

Teme: Bastard

Sama: Used for someone classifying someone as their master.

Sensei: Teacher

San: Used for all genders

Gaki: Brat


	3. Breaking The Seal

_Breaking The Seal_

Arthur notes: I want to thank Fuyuriku for clearing up some of the definitions for me, I did know what they meant but I just did not know how to word the definitions. Also I read UchihaLord15's story and I think it was really good. I do agree with the fact that if unless Naruto's wounds heal in seconds it's not much of a super power. As for the story it's going to be really different from canon but I'm still keeping all my favorite events in such as the Chunin-Exams and scenes from the anime that I like. Ok for the pairings its one for Ino and one for Yugito. I like all jinchuriki characters especially Yugito and Killer Bee(Kirabi). I still have not decided so keep voting guys. I have also decided that there will be some OC characters in this fic so when they are introduced tell me if you like the character or not and tell me what I could do to improve. I don't really think this will be a cross over fic. Anyway as I said before I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form. Now that that's out of the way lets get to the violence.

All was silent when the giant seven-tailed fox made its appearance. The thing was a truly disturbing site to behold. It had no skin no fur at all it was just all muscle and bone. Since there was no skin on the giant monstrosity its own blood was constantly dripping from its body. To say that the air was heavy with the sent of blood was an understatement. Its tails were twice as long or even three times as long as its own body and they seemed to be made up of, like the muscles of its body, pure red chakra and blood. Its hind legs were shaped like any other k-nines, but its front legs specifically its front paws were oddly human shaped. Like human hands. Its head was horrifying. It was shaped like a fox's head but since it was missing skin and fur it was disgusting. Where a nose was suppose to be there was only a hole. Its eyes were glowing white with no pupils in them. Its ears were noticeably shorter then the Kyuubi's but that just might have been from the lack of fur and skin. Since it had no skin it looked as if its lips were pulled back in a constant snarl. Its body also had an eerie dark red glow around it.

The Sandaime along with all other Anbu and some jonin* among of which was Kakashi and Kurenai were staring wide eyed and perfectly reasonable terrified.

'_How could this have happened did Naruto break the seal?' _Sandaime thought growing more and more afraid.

The Nanabi no Yoko* has done nothing since its arrival. It just stood there like a statue or a predator just waiting to strike. Then all of a sudden the blood and chakra on its body started to boil and bubble. The demon fox's chakra started to increase again and then slowly an eighth tail started to grow. Everyone tensed ready to take action but they knew it was futile. The demon fox may not be complete but eight tails would be more than enough to lay waste to there beautiful village. The fox's muscle mass started to increase and then when the transformation was complete all that was missing was the skin the fur….and the ninth tail. The fox's chakra suddenly stopped increasing and the burning wind that was the result of the ever increasing chakra vanished.

The Hachibi no Yoko* looked around surveying its surroundings and finally looked down to the various ninja surrounding it. Then the creature looked up to the full moon and roared the dreaded roar that Konoha never wished to hear again. The ninja got ready prepared to attack the fox ready to give their lives for their village. Then what happened next made them blink a couple times to make sure they had not gone completely insane. The fox simply vanished. No fancy teleport technique no bright flash of light it simply vanished like it was never there. There was no lingering chakra or killer intent even the scent of blood had completely disappeared. Was this some kind of trick? Was this all just some elaborate genjutsu* performed but an enemy village? They were praying and hoping to god that it was just some genjutsu but they quickly realized that that was just wishful thinking. One that chakra and killer intent was defiantly Kyuubis. There was probably no genjutsu in the world that could recreate the exact feel of that terrible chakra. And two genjutsu did not produce real effects and the gouged out terrain and the broken trees everywhere was considered a real effect. There are such genjutsu that could trick the mind into thinking that a person actually got stabbed or something and produce the real effect like the Kurama clans genjutsu but genjutsu can not effect the environment because the environment does not have a brain or at least a brain near that to a humans. So the thoughts running through the heads of the ninja present were the same.

'_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!'_

The Sandaime looked forward and saw that there was clearing….well more like a crater ahead. The Sandaime signaled to the various ninjas behind him to follow so they went forward jumping and dodging around the various debris.

"Hokage-sama."

"Yes Kakashi?" The Sandaime answered.

"What could have caused Naruto to break or nearly break the seal?"

The aged Hokage sighed. There could be a number of reasons why he….nearly broke the seal. Maybe he did it by accident but that's highly unlikely. How can you accidentally draw almost all the chakra from a being that supposedly has unlimited power. Maybe the treatment from the citizens of Konoha has finally got to him. _'I knew it, something told me to speak to the boy when he arrived at my office. A quite Naruto is…..well it's just not right.' _

Naruto had always been a small bouncing ball of sunshine and to see him quite, especially when you know the boy, was unnerving and slightly creepy. It's almost like a bad omen and now look what the hell happened. Sandaime was so glad that the citizens could not detect chakra but then he realized that the chakra that the fox had been giving off was so raw he did not even have to track down the chakra signature. And an untrained civilian could have felt that killer intent, it was just that big. Oh and the giant multi-tailed fox could have caught someone's eye but the fox was only there for about forty-five seconds. But that's still enough time to catch a glimpse of it. Then there was the roar, anyone could have heard that. Even miles away from Konoha you could probably hear the roar clearly. This was going to be tough to explain but first things first they had to find Naruto.

When they got to the…..crater there was absolutely nothing there. It looked like a meteorite hit the earth. It was still amazing just pure chakra could change the landscape so much. When they looked to the center they could see a small blond haired boy wearing an orange jumpsuit. He was sprawled out on the ground and did not look like he was getting back up.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled quickly running to his student. When he finally got to Naruto he bent down on one knee to examine him for any injuries. He had none but not only that his skin looked as soft as the day he was born. Other then that he had no real physical changes much to Kakashi's relief.

"Is he ok Kakashi?" Sandaime asked.

"I believe so, he has no injuries but what is strange is that his skin looks as if it has not been touched a day in his life. And that chakra was incredibly hot you could feel the heat a yards away. Normally when someone is enveloped in that type of chakra they….well die. And he's not burnt at all."

"Hokage-sama I think it would be best if we killed him." A feminine voice spoke up.

"What did you say _Kurenai_?" Kakashi said in a dangerous tone.

"You heard me Hatake the boy is obviously unstable it would be a danger to the village to keep him alive." Kurenai said as if she was stating a fact.

Kakashi looked up at her and glared. "How could you even say that? You don't know what's going through his mind and you can't make assumptions in these types of situations we need cold hard facts." Kakashi said in an emotionless tone with a hint of anger.

"Well there is the fact that he nearly transformed into the demon fox and attacked our village."

"Actually he never even made a move to attack the village all he did was transform, roar, and then cancel out the transformation."

"He nearly released that monster what do you honestly think his intention were?"

Kakashi for one of those rare times in his life did not know what to say. What was Naruto's intention? And as Kakashi looked around he found more and more shinobi agreeing with her.

"Kakashi I think I'm going to have to side with Kurenai-chan on this one." A slightly cheery female voice said. But with all these events happening he found himself wondering how Anko could always feel so care free.

He lifted his masked face to the trench coat wearing woman and looked at her disappointingly. "Anko you of all people I would have expected to understand. You were used by Orochimaru and then your village like you were lower then trash but guess what its not your fault and it never was."

Kakashi then stood up and looked at his fellow ninja with disgust in his eyes….well eye.

"This child never asked for this. He has been serving this village since the day he was borne. Turned into to a living human sacrifice to save our village and for what? For a bunch of stuck up bastards and biches that don't give him the respect he deserves. You all disgust me you all make me sick to the stomach. He gave his entire childhood….no his entire life for all of you! If not for him Konoha would be what we are standing in….a crater. I should have been there for him more yes I should have we all should have. You all call him a demon but the only demon I see around here are us. All of us. Has Konoha really sunk so low as to execute a child that was never even a demon to begin with? If you ever noticed all the times Naruto was abused not once did he strike back not once did he give up. He wants his village to acknowledge him but I'm starting to think that Konoha does not even deserve a soldier like him. He was borne human and still is human just with something sealed inside of him. If you seal a kunai into a scroll does the scroll become the kunai? NO YOU FUCKING RETARDS! And if none of you can see this then our village has truly fallen."

None of them could say anything. All of what he said was true. Anko had her head bowed in shame. This kid lived if anything a more lonely life then her sense he was branded from the start. She was going to end his life? Anko's brown eyes widened and she covered her mouth. She thought she was about to throw up. All the other shinobi had at least the decency to looked ashamed. Kurenai stood there with widened ruby eyes. All of what Kakashi said was true, Naruto really did not deserve the treatment he received. She knew she would hate it if she were kicked around for something she had no control over. And it took Kakashi's little 'speech' to get her to see that.

She was about to help sentence an innocent boy to his death.

She then joined in with Anko in covering her mouth feeling very nauseated.

After that was said and it looked like there would be no more interruptions the Hokage spoke.

"Well now that that's done with, Kurenai pick up Naruto and take him to the hospital everyone else back to your posts!" The Sandaime said in a voice that left no arguments.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Everyone shouted and in a blur disappeared to their respective posts. Only Kakashi and the Sandaime remained.

"Hokage-sama do you think it is wise to let Kurenai near the boy?" Kakashi asked.

"Do not worry Kakashi I believe in Kurenai's resolve. She will not let her emotions get the better of her again." Sandaime said confidently.

Kakashi sighed. "I hope your right Hokage-sama." Kakashi said tiredly and disappeared in a swirl of wind and leafs.

Sandaime sighed and looked towards the full moon.

'_I do to Kakashi I do to.' _He then sighed again realizing that not only would he have to talk to the council he's going to have a shit load of paperwork._ 'Ahh shit.'_

Arthur notes: Well there is chapter three. Keep voting on the pairings I still can't decide.

Here are some more definitions:

Nanabi no Yoko: Seven-Tailed Demon Fox

Hachibi no Yoko: Eight-Tailed Demon Fox


End file.
